The Homework Assignement
by kazzylovesthehardys
Summary: Can a special Homework assignment mend a growing rift between Frank and Joe? This is loosely based off the 1970's tv show, Laura Hardy is in this. Very mild cussing and fight scene in the story. Read and review please.
1. Chapter 1

The Homework Assignment

A Hardy Boys Fan-fiction

Can a special homework assignment of Joe's mend a growing rift between the boys?

One

Joe Hardy watched his brother go off with the Spencer brothers in disbelief. The twin boys were a set of the nastiest kids in school. He couldn't believe that Frank was hanging out with those losers instead of him and their friends. The Spencer brothers were both dark haired, blue eyed boys of eighteen. They had done a lot of bad things, and some how, Joe just knew that Frank would somehow get involved. They had been working for the Justice Department a lot lately and it was beginning to wear on Frank especially.

Joe didn't know what to think about the whole situation. Frank had been acting strangely for months now and he was so remote that the younger Hardy by a year couldn't even get his brother to talk to him. Gone was the closeness they used to share. Gone was the bond he thought was indestructible. Joe never felt so alone, so empty. Frank was ebbing away from him swiftly and there didn't seem to be anything he could do to stop it. They never did anything together anymore, not even solve a case. Frank seemed to be shying away from that especially.

Frank had practically been avoiding Joe, their friends and their family. Its like he didn't want to be considered a Hardy anymore. When some one called the name Frank Hardy he actually seemed to flinch in response. "Just Frank please." He answered not rudely, but not kindly either.

Joe stared at the homework assignment in his hands. He was still going to give it to his English teacher, Mrs. Montgomery. He'd written it about his brother. It was entitled, "My Brother, My Hero." The class assignment had been to write about the person or event in your life that had influenced you most. So Joe had immediately chosen Frank. The younger Hardy was still in a state of shock as he sat down in class that day. He handed in his assignment numbly. Had he lost his brother to the nastiest group of kids in school?

He spent most of the day keeping to himself. He saw his brother only once that day. Joe completely ignored him too. That night at dinner Frank and Joe barely spoke. Joe wouldn't even look at him. He poked at his food listlessly. Finally he was able to bear no more of this and he went to the room the brothers shared and laid down on his bed, staring miserably at the ceiling. He must have dozed off because he didn't hear his brother come in.

"You awake Joe?" Frank asked as he got ready for bed.

"Why do you care?" Joe asked irritably.

Frank was stung by his brother's cold tones but he knew he deserved it.

"You barely touched your dinner. Are you sick or something?" He asked, concerned.

"Save it Frank." Joe snapped and immediately hated himself for it.

Frank bristled and then snapped, "Well if this is the way you want it Joe then fine!"

"No Frank, its obvious that this is the way you want it! You don't have to worry anymore. I'm asking Dad and Mom for my own room tomorrow. " Joe said coldly, trying to mask the hurt he was feeling.

Suddenly the dark room flooded with light as Frank turned on the switch by the door. Joe blinked furiously as the light assaulted his senses. Man, he really hated it when Frank did that.

"I never said I didn't want you here Joe." He said, startled that Joe wouldn't want to room with him anymore.

Joe was exasperated. "Frank, we never do anything together anymore. You've been shutting me and our friends out. You act like Mom and Dad are an embarrassment. I can't believe you went off with the Spencer twins today, that was the topper. Its like you're a totally different person now." He said, trying to make Frank understand what was happening to him. Joe watched him in silent anguish, because he knew already he'd lost the one person who'd always been there, who understood him the most. He felt their cord severed, their bond destroyed.

" Oh I get it. You're mad because I don't have any time left to spend with you anymore. Well maybe my life doesn't revolve around you little brother." Frank said harshly through gritted teeth. Each word hammered out like a nail in his coffin but Frank realized to his horror the damage had already been done. He could never take back such ugly words, nor could he make things right again with his brother. One look at his stricken face and pain filled eyes told him that.

Joe got out of bed, taking his blanket and pillows with him. "I never thought it did Frank. You don't have to worry, because I won't be in your way anymore." He said and refused to look at him as he pushed past his brother.

"Fine!" Frank said, hurt by his brother's actions, yet knowing deep down, it was all his own fault. He slammed the door behind Joe hearing Joe throw back a final " Fine!" as he stalked to the guest room bedroom and settled down for the night.

Joe squeezed his eyes shut and refused to let the angry tears fall. He wasn't a little boy any more, he wasn't going to cry, yet deep, anguished sobs tore from his throat. He had never felt so hopeless or defeated. This time it was clear, he'd lost his brother for good. Finally he fell into a restless slumber where nightmares plagued him.

Frank sighed back in the room he once shared with his brother. He'd peeked in on Joe in the guest room and saw the tears on his cheeks and the fitful slumber he was in.

What could he do he thought, to make this right? How could he make things up to Joe? Did Joe even care about him anymore? Joe had always been the more sensitive brother and the more emotional one. How could he not have known what this had to be doing to Joe? Frank asked himself why he was doing such stupid things like hanging out with petty people like the Spencer brothers?

He lay on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. He had hurt the one person who cared about him most. He had hurt the one person who had always loved him, no matter what. Joe was right about everything, he was avoiding people, but why?

He thought back to their last case especially. It had almost gotten both the brothers killed. Frank had goneundercover to a local crime gang that had started terrorizing Bay-port. There were known cases of bullying, a woman had been attacked and even daring bank robberies had been pulled off in broad day light. He'd had to convince everyone he'd gone rogue. He'd done such a good job that the line between right and wrong had become blurred for him. His brother had rescued him from the gang's goons once they figured out who he really was.

Frank had thought all that was behind him know but maybe it wasn't. Could he have gone to the dark side? The thought terrified him. He always thought he knew what he wanted out of life. The struggles within the crime gang taught him he didn't know anything. He sighed and knew he want going to get any sleep that night. In the morning, Joe was gone before he even came down stairs. Sighing, he skipped breakfast and left for school.

He went through the day barely acknowledging anything or anyone around him. He had even ignored his long time girlfriend Callie Shaw. She was angry at him now, but he didn't care.

He had a choice to make and he knew it was time he made it. He fingered the black leather jacket he wore with the gold lettering on it. It simply said the Falcons which was a tentative name the Spencer twins had decided on once their small gang expanded into a larger crowd. If he took it off now, he wouldn't have to join up with the Falcons.

Joe moved out of their room that night. Frank was more miserable then he'd ever been. He'd always known what to do, but this time he didn't. Finally, he stopped doodling at his desk and went down to the living room. He'd seek out his dad, but he dad wasn't home. As usual, he was off on a case.

His mom was sitting on the couch, watching T.V. "Mom?" Frank asked as he approached her.

"Frank what is it?" She asked, flicking off the television.

"Oh mom, I've made a mess out of everything." He said as he sat down next to her. Laura looked at her eldest son, who was dressed in black jeans, a white t shirt and a black leather jacket that read the Falcons. His usually serious dark eyes looked troubled and his usually tanned face was pale and masked with despair.

"What's going on with you Frank? I've been so concerned." She said and he told her everything, feeling like a dam ready to burst.

"Everything been so strange since our last case mom. I had to do some things I didn't like doing. It got so I didn't care. But since we came back, I don't know. Its like the line between right and wrong has been blurred for me. Lat night, Joe and I got into a big fight. Tonight, he moved out of our room. I don't know what to do Mom, I don't know what to do." Frank said and he put his arms around her.

Laura hugged her son close. "Frank, your Dad and I raised you to be a good, loving person. Don't you want that? Don't you know that no matter what we'll love you? We're your family." Laura said softly.

Frank sighed. "I just want to make things right again, especially with Joe. I don't know how to do that. I've hurt him and I don't know how to fix it." He murmured.

"Have you tried talking to him yet?" Laura asked, knowing how upset Joe was about what was happening with Frank. "No, I tried last night and we had a fight. He hates me Mom and I deserve it. I deserve the emptiness I feel without him here by my side. What if I can never fix this, what if I've lost him forever?" He worried.

"I know he doesn't hate you Frank. I think maybe he's concerned for the same reasons you are. He's afraid he's lost his big brother, someone he loves and admires very much." Laura said quietly.

"He shouldn't. I'm one big loser." Frank moaned and his mother looked up sharply.

"You are not a loser Frank! You never have been and you never will be. I think its time you saw how other people see you and stopped seeing only what you think is there." Laura said firmly.

She went to her desk and pulled out Joe's latest homework assignment. She placed it in her son's hand's and he swallowed hard upon reading the title.

It read "My Brother, My Hero." By Joe Hardy.

Frank began to read and his hands shook as he did so. He remembered when they were caught in the middle of the ocean with the plane about ready to crash. Frank had been at the controls and terrified out of his mind. He was trying to land a huge plane, when he was only used to flying smaller ones. He had his brother's life and the lives of over a hundred stewardesses and the crew to try and save. He'd had to land that plane right and get everybody to life rafts as well as to the island below safety. He'd remembered feeling so much braver because Joe was at his side. He'd had to keep his calm, no matter what.

He'd remembered nearly being crunched in a car while trying to solve a case. He'd almost been toast. Then he heard his brother and Callie screaming for him and he knew he had to get out somehow. He'd managed to leap out out of the car just in the nick of time and had leaped into a pile of tires to safe landing. He'd heard Joe and Callie, ready to lose it after screaming themselves hoarse for him.

Joe spoke of visiting Dracula's Castle and how Frank wouldn't give up on finding their father alive and solving the mystery. He had remembered the case where they had to help Sharon find Peter her boyfriend who was going to testify against ruthless enemies against the government.

Joe spoke of being terrified of losing his brother, but knowing in end what the right thing to do was because of his brother. He'd stopped the bad man from shooting down several people in cold blood. Joe had been terrified of his brother being killed that day, but it had never happened because of Frank and Sharon's quick thinking.

Joe wrote about the many times they'd solved cases together and the amazing bond they shared that brought them even closer then most twins were.

"No matter what happened, I always felt safe because my brother was with me or near me. Frank has always known what the right thing to do is. He knows the right things to say and he'd give the person in a need the shirt off his back if it meant helping him or her. Frank loves to help people an he's a generous, kind, good hearted person that will walk a mile in your footsteps with you if it means helping you. I'm extremely proud of Frank for the kind of man he has already become. I can only hope that I will be half the man my brother is without even trying. That's why Frank is the biggest and best influence in my life. He's also the most incredible brother a guy could ever have."

Frank finally had enough. He stumbled over to his mother and she held him tightly. He didn't usually cry but this time he did. Joe had cut him to his very heart and soul. "I am going to fix this. I have to make things right again." Frank said with determination. He took off the leather jacket .

"I'm going to go change and then I'm going to talk to Joe. I'll camp outside his door if that's what it takes to get him to talk to me again." He resolved.

Laura smiled. She brushed away his tears . "Go talk to your brother." She urged.

"I love you Mom." Frank said and hugged her tightly.

"I love you too." She said and shooed him off upstairs.

Frank changed into regular jeans and a sweater. He was relieved to see the changes in himself already as he looked in the full length mirror that hung on the brother's bathroom door. Gone was the rough, dark haired and unhappy Frank Hardy. He hoped the good, loving and kind Frank Hardy was here to stay.

He knocked on the guest room door. "Joe?" He asked and listened a moment. "Joe, I know I've been a really rotten brother lately. Please let me in so I can talk." He pleaded.

"Go away Frank." His brother mumbled, clearly still upset with him.

"I'm not going away Joe, I'm not going to hang around the Spencer brother's anymore. If I have to, I'll stay here all night until you talk to me." He said and sat down in front of the door. He pulled his knees up and bowed his face into them. What if Joe wouldn't ever talk to him again? "It'd be your own stupid fault then Frank. " He said to himself.

Joe meanwhile, was muttering out loud. "Fine, If I talk to him, maybe he'll leave me alone after this." He said and opened the door. He then proceeded to trip over his brother and landed squarely on the floor, sprawled in the most ungamely of positions. He was glaring up at Frank as his brother helped him up. Frank looked into his brothers eyes, matching his brother's glare with a determined one of his own.

Joe however, refused to back down. If it was a show down his brother wanted, then it was a show down he was going to get...

Joe tried to break the connection of their eyes, but it was impossible. Frank's look changed from that of a determined older brother, not willing to back down from a challenge to the look of a sad, miserable puppy who'd been beaten one to many times.

Joe hated that look. It made it almost impossible to be angry with his brother. "This is the first time I haven't known what to do Joe. I want to make things right but I don't know how. I want so much to say I'm sorry little brother." He said hoarsely.

"You've been a real jerk lately you know that? You shut everyone out. You wouldn't even let me in and that's what hurt the most. I thought you hated me Frank." Joe said and started to back away from his brother.

"The one I hated was myself Joe. I still do for the way I treated you and our family and our friends. I wanted to say something to stop you from leaving our room last night, but I was a big coward. The worst thing was I knew you were right about everything and I couldn't tell you. So I covered up how I felt with anger. I felt it was best I drove you away from your loser brother. " Frank said.

The sadness in Frank's eyes and his voice was more then Joe could take. " My brother is not a loser. Everyone goes through bad times Frank. You know our lives are not exactly normal. You got pretty heavy into the dark side of things on our last case. You wouldn't talk about it, but being so involved with criminals all the time finally had an effect on you." Joe said perceptively.

"I had to do a lot of things to prove I was one of them. I even had to hit you Joe. They wanted me to kill you and dad to prove I'd crossed over. I could never do that! I refused and they were going to kill me. That's when you rescued me. Ever since then I've been questioning everything about myself. I thought maybe it was better if we weren't so close." Frank said and his brother was filled with understanding.

"You purposely set out to drive a wedge between not only us, but our family and friends too. You wanted to push us away so you'd never have to make the choice to have to hurt us again. " Joe said and his brother nodded, unable to speak.

Frank trembled and fell forward. Joe grabbed him and helped him onto the guest bed. Frank lay on the bed for a few moments and then opened his eyes and stared listlessly at the ceiling.

Frank sat up and wanted more then anything to hug his brother. He didn't hold back. He reached for his brother and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry Joe. The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you and I know I did when I pushed you away. Please come back to our room, its so empty in there without you." Frank said, giving him that sad, beaten puppy dog look again.

Joe was overwhelmed with so much happening so fast. He simply stayed in his brother's hug, unable to say a word. "I thought you wanted those Spencer twins more then me. It was like they were your brother's and you didn't want me anymore." He said finally.

Frank held him tighter. He felt terrible for the pain he had caused his brother. "No way Joe. They couldn't hold a candlestick to you in the brother department. They don't know how to have any fun. They don't know how to be wild and crazy like you. All they want to do is hurt people and I'm not about that. They might be twins but they aren't close at all. We're closer and we're not twins. They only know about being mean. I'm giving them their stupid jacket back tomorrow. As if a dumb jacket could actually make someone a brother. " He said darkly.

"You really want me to come back to our room?" Joe asked, searching his brother's face for the answer.

"Yes, I really do. I need you little brother." He said and Frank was filled with joy when Joe agreed to come back to their room.

"You going to talk to mom and dad and our friends?" Joe asked on their way back to their room.

" I already talked to mom and you. Dad's not back from his case yet. I'll talk to our friends after I give back the jacket. " Frank said .

"Talk to mom and dad about what?" A familiar voice said.

"Dad!" They both cried as they saw their father coming up the stairs with their mother.

They ran to hug him. Frank hung on a little longer and Joe backed off, knowing they needed to talk.

"Do you have some time Dad?"He asked and Fenton Hardy smiled. "Always son, always." He said to Frank.

Joe smiled as Frank and their dad disappeared into his study.

"You still moving back to our room right?" Frank called over his shoulder.

"Don't worry brother." Joe said and saw the relief wash over Frank's face. Then the study door was shut and all was quiet.

"Did you talk with Frank?" Laura asked her son.

"Yes. Now he's got to talk to our friends and Callie. And those Spencer twins." Joe answered darkly.

Laura reached to hug her son. " He will. I know your brother will do the right thing." She said confidently.

Meanwhile Frank was talking to his dad in the study. "I'm sorry Dad. I'm know I hurt you and Mom. But its good knowing what the right thing to do again is. Joe helped with that." Frank said and showed his dad the homework assignment.

Fenton read it over and smiled. "How did you get this?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

Frank grinned mischievously. "Mom." He said simply.

"Are you going to tell Joe you know about this?" Fenton inquired.

Frank nodded. " But after I get rid of the Shepard twins. I don't want Joe to think I was being phony because of this. "

Fenton shook his head. "Its never good to keep secrets son. Especially from someone so close to you." He advised. Frank considered Fenton's words.

"Okay Dad. I'll talk to him before we go to sleep. "He said and Fenton smiled.

"Dad, do you think my friends will understand? I've been a real jerk lately." Frank worried.

Fenton laid a hand on his shoulder. "I think they will understand Frank. Give them a chance. These boys have been with you through thick and thin." He said softly.

"Dad, sometimes..." Frank started, then stopped and looked down.

"What son?" Fenton encouraged.

"Sometimes I'm really afraid you won't come back from a case. I worry that one day the three of us are going to run out of Hardy luck. " Frank said honestly.

"Son, sometimes I worry about that too. I worry that 'll lose you and your brother. But I always know that we're all resourceful enough to find our way back to each other. I also know something else Frank." Fenton paused to take a sip of his water.

"What's that Dad?" Frank wanted to know.

"The Hardy luck may one day run out that's true, but the Hardy love never 're a close, loving family Frank. Its love that will lead us back to each other. Love will always bring us home." Fenton said confidently.

Frank looked at his dad and he could see the love in his eyes when he talked. He could see that he was loved very much, more then he ever realized. His dad could be a sensitive guy when he wanted to be.

"That was beautiful Dad. This family never ceases to amaze me. I think I need to talk some more with Joe. " Frank said and hugged his dad.

"You're very loved son, always know that." Fenton said softly.

"I do know that, I love you too Dad." Frank said and left his father's office. He want back to the room he shared again with Joe. Joe had showered and changed for bed when Frank came in.

"Joe, there's something you need to know about." Frank said softly as he got ready for bed. Joe stared at his brother apprehensively. What if Frank had changed his mind? What if he wanted Joe to move out again?

Frank saw the tension in his younger brother's face. He put the homework assignment in his brother's hands.

"Mom gave this to me when I went to talk with her. She thought it might help put me back on the right track. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to think I was being phony because of this. " Frank explained.

Joe let out a sigh of relief and hugged his brother." I, I thought.," He stammered unable to finish.

"You thought I changed my mind about you moving back in here." Frank asked gently. Joe could only nod, grateful his brother understood.

Frank hugged his brother to him. "I have a lot to make up for little brother and I promise I will. I want you to know I want you here, more then anything. You love me so much and I'm grateful for that. I'm so glad mom and dad decided to have you. I think I'd be a miserable wretch without you." Frank said thinking how much fun he had because of Joe.

Frank wanted Joe to know how much he meant to him, he had spent to much time pushing his brother away and hurting him. Now was the time to start making up for that. Frank didn't want to waist a minute more telling the people that were closet to him, how much he loved and cared for them.

Frank settled into bed and that sat up. " What is it ?" Joe asked with concern. "I can't sleep. I keep thinking about talking to the Spencer twins and our friends. " Frank worried.

Joe scrambled over to his brother's bed. Frank moved over and made room for the younger Hardy.

"I got an A on my homework assignment. " Joe said quietly.

Frank looked at Joe, what wasn't he telling him.

Joe was quiet for a long moment before he finally said, " It won a scholarship. "

Frank's face exploded in delight. "A scholarship, Joe, that's wonderful! I'm so proud of you." He said.

Joe looked his brother square in the eye. "I was sacred you wouldn't be there to hear me read it. I have to read it in front of the whole school." Joe explained

and looked away. What if Frank didn't want to be there to hear his assignment?

Frank put a comforting arm around his brother and made him look at him. "I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world. I don't deserve to have a brother that loves me so much." Frank said.

"Stop that!" Joe ordered. "You do so. Every brother deserves a brother as fun, adorable and wonderful as me." Joe smirked and Frank rolled his eyes.

"What an ego!" He said and tickled his brother until he was screaming for mercy.

"Knock it off in there, a body can't get any sleep with these rap scallions in the house!" Aunt Gertrude barked and Frank and Joe laughed themselves nearly sick as she continued to rail against loud mouthed teen agers these days.

"Aunt Gertrude's a hoot." Joe chucked as he and Frank finally settled down for the night with a chorus of "I'm sorry Auntie." from their room.

"Hmphh!" was all they heard her say in response.

"She talks a good game but we know she loves us." Joe said sleepily.

"Yeah she does, we're to irresistible not to love." Frank mumbled.

Joe opened an eye in surprise. "You've been hanging around me to long." He smirked.

"You say that like its a bad thing." Frank said and Joe had to laugh.

"Good night big brother." He said and closed his eyes.

"Good night little brother." Frank returned and the two boys fell into a deep, refreshing slumber.

The next morning Frank was staring apprehensively at the leather jacket hanging off his desk chair.

Joe saw his brother's troubled look as he finished getting ready for school. He gave his brother a quick hug.

"It will be fine Frank. You can do this." He said encouragingly. Frank managed a weak smile for his brother.

"I just want this to be over." He said and Joe nodded with understanding. He tucked his homework assignment in the pocket of Frank's jean jacket.

"You'll be fine Frank. That assignment is for extra Hardy courage." He said and he received a huge hug in before they got in the van to go to school.

Finally they arrived at Bay-port High.

"I'm going to get this over with first thing." Frank said with determination.

Suddenly Joe was filled with dread for his brother. He'd started for the football field instead of home room. He had the leather jacket under his arm.

"Frank, meet me as soon as your done. " Joe called and Frank promised he would.

He saw the Spencer twins, Danny and David fall into step beside Frank as he headed to the football field.

"Man, you're going to be late for home room." Chet called but Joe didn't answer. He was staring after the Spencer twins and his brother, his nerves on edge.

"Earth to Joe, Chet calling Joe." Chet called into his ear. The boy jumped, startled.

"Chet!" He exclaimed. "You nearly gave me an attack!"

"I'm sorry, I just wanted your attention." He said gloomily. He looked at his best friend warily. Was he going to follow in Frank's foot steps and ignore him too? Joe immediately saw what was wrong.

"Chet, I'm sorry pal, but Frank just went off with the Spencer twins. Only this time he's going to give them back their goon jacket. He doesn't want anything to do with them anymore though. I don't think they're going to let him off so easy." Joe explained.

"What happened, I thought Frank was in pretty tight with those jerks. Chet said in a hurt tone. Joe told him about the past two nights.

"So, you're telling me he purposley drove all his friend sand even you away? I don't know Joe, I wanna understand why he did this, but every time I try I see him choosing them over us." Chet said stubbornly.

Joe sighed and tugged Chet with him down the hall way and outside. They met Phil Cohen, Tony Prito and Biff Hooper along the way.

"What's going on?" They wanted to know seeing the anxious look on the younger Hardy's face.

"Frank's in trouble." He said and that was all they needed to know. The group of five boys quietly spread out and went in different directions under the bleachers to scope out the situation.

Meanwhile Frank was definitely in trouble. The Spencer twins had three reinforcements that were advancing on the older Hardy. He swallowed hard, wishing more then anything Joe was here.

In desperation, he began a stalling tactic. He could only hope it could get him out of this safety. He thought of Joe's homework assignment in his pocket . He thought of his family and friends and it gave him much needed courage.

He was going to get out of this and get home safely. The Spencer brothers and their goons stalked him menacingly. Frank swallowed as they closed around him making no means for escape. Frank worried that the Hardy luck had finally run out and from the looks of things, he was right. He was definitely a goner this time.

He took a defensive stance, knowing he had to be ready for anything. It could mean the difference between the Spencer twins and getting out of this alive. He was hoping for the latter choice.

"Judo isn't going to help you now Frankie boy, you're dead meat!" Danny said and Frank cringed. David came at him and yanked his hair back. Frank stifled a scream at this and closed his eyes, waiting to take what ever lumps he had coming to him.

He just wished he had gotten to talk to his friends and Callie first, then this would all be worth it. Instead he was going to be goon meat and he hadn't even said all he needed to.

He only hoped Joe could explain everything to his friends. Danny came at him and he tried his best to hide his face from his attack. This was going to get ugly...


	2. Chapter 2

The Homework Assignment

Two

"I guess you losers really don't mean it when you say a guy can get out if he doesn't accept your goon jacket." Frank said as he head was yanked so tightly back he wanted to scream.

He was defiant, almost belligerent to the Spencer brothers. How could he have ever given up Joe for these jerks? I'm sorry brother, I'm so sorry. I hope you know that Frank thought as he waited for an answer.

"Oh, you can get out, but its not easy. You have to pay the leaving fee. That's going to be your little brother Joey Hardy. Your little brother is going to be all covered with bruises for your defiance Frankie boy. We're going to make you watch while we beat him to within a inch of his life!" Danny Spencer said with a smirk.

"Yeah, we're going to hold you down while little Joe's body gets all broken up." David said with a snarl.

Frank felt sick to his stomach at the thought of Joe being tortured because of his actions.

"Leave Joe out of this. He didn't do anything wrong, its all my fault. This is all my fault." Frank cried out in despair. No, he wouldn't let them hurt his brother!

"It'll be Joe first, then sweet little Phil Cohen. Then fat boy Chet Morton next. We make you watch while we take out your brother and your friends one by one." Mario Lawson, a particularly nasty boy at Bay-Port High said. Frank was not surprised to see him as part of the gang.

"Leave my brother and my friends alone. Listen, do whatever you want to me, but leave them out of it. I'll take whatever you were going to do to them. I swear it." Frank said, and prayed this would be enough to save his brother and his friends.

He loved them all so much. He hoped Joe would be able to convey all the sorrow Frank felt over his recent actions and he hoped his friends would understand.

Meanwhile, under the bleachers, Joe and their friends were trying to decide what to do. If they moved now, they wouldn't have a chance of saving Frank. He was to well surrounded. The friends knew they had to act quickly to save Frank from a serious smack down. They huddled for a moment and listened to Joe's quick instructions. Then they spread out again and prayed their plan would work. It had to, otherwise they might never see Frank alive again.

David pulled Frank back by the hair again and the boy screamed, unable to hold it in this time. Then he was angry. He was really getting sick of having his hair pulled. It hurt like hell and it was really childish.

"Is that all you got David, childish hair pulling? Let's see what else you got." Frank challenged. "Oh, we got a lot more then that, let's show em guys. He wants to take his brothers and his friend's punishment so badly, let's give him a taste of what we had in store for them. This is going to be better, watching his brother and friends find the dead body of Frank Hardy." David snickered, smiling cruelly at Frank.

Frank steeled himself for what was to come. I love you brother, I hope you know that.

Danny advanced on him and his buddies cheered as he got closer. He struck Frank's face, hitting him squarely in the nose. Blood spewed from his nose and Frank felt dizzy. He felt like he wanted to throw up but he swallowed hard and prepared to take more abuse at the hands of the Spencer brothers.

At that moment an owl sounded from under the bleachers. "Whooooo, whooooo.." It called in a sad tone. It clearly was unnerving the gang. Danny took another swing at Frank as a eerie whipper will sounded seemingly from all around them. Frank listened carefully. What was going on?

The whipper will sounded again and Danny was creep-ed out by the mournful cry of the bird.

"What's up with the birds in the bleachers?" Mario demanded. The other two goons, Mark Pringle and John Thomas were spooked and edgy.

Danny let go of Frank who nose was still bleeding. Frank was pale and his left eye hurt in a throbbing kind of pain that refused to go away.

A lone raven called from the bleachers. The boys moved towards the bleachers as a morning dove sang just in front of them. Frank shook himself as he realized his brother and their friends were in the bleachers, making the eerie bird cries. They were trying to distract the Spencer twins from their assault on Frank.

His brother and their friends streamed out of the bleachers. "Now the odds are more in our favor. Six to five, just the way we like it." Chet said menacingly, his gaze on the one who'd hit Frank.

"What you going to do about it fat boy?" Mario said and Frank completely lost it.

"Don't call him that!" Frank raged an went after Mario. Chet was elated that Frank was defending him. He and Joe went after Danny and David. Phil, Tony and Biff went after the rest of the gang. Finally the Spencer brothers had enough and took off running into the surrounding areas.

The goons and the Spencer brothers upset a whole group of runners and Chet laughed as the coach bawled them out for upsetting the entire track team.

They watched as the coach herded them into the school, most likely straight to the principal's office.

"Serves you right, you big bullies!" He called and then turned his attention to Frank and Joe and his friends.

Frank was immediately surrounded by Joe and their friends. He was bruised and his nose was still gushing. His head ached and he felt the back of his head gingerly, from where they kept yanking on his hair.

"I'm sorry guys, I'm so sorry. " Frank moaned as Phil produced a clean handkerchief to hold under Frank's nose. "Tilt your head back." Phil ordered in a no non sense tone. Frank knew better then to mess with Phil when he was fussing. Frank did as he was told and put his head back.

"You can grovel and beg forgiveness later and we'll let you. Right now you need to go to the nurse." Chet said firmly. Frank saw the twinkle in his friend's eye and that helped relieve the tension in the group.

"I don't deserve what you did for me. I don't deserve friends like you. I shut you out. I hurt you. Why are you even still here?" Frank said pitifully, his eyes filled with remorse and shame. He bowed his head, unable to face his friends after the terrible way he'd acted.

"I said tilt your head back." Phil ordered again. Frank complied, but his shoulders slumped and he felt weak and tired. He'd caused his friend's so much pain. He didn't deserve their help.

After a moment Phil said " Do you hear yourself? Stop this self pity right now. Stop feeling sorry for yourself. The Frank Hardy we know and love is right here. You stood up to the Spencer brothers. They've been bullying a lot of kids. You wouldn't let them make fun of Chet. You wouldn't let them hurt your brother or your friends. Don't you think this is why you are our friend in the first place? You're a good guy Frank, and that's why we're here. You should know that friends stick around not just in the good times but in the bad ones too. We aren't fair weather friends you know, we're here when you're in trouble too. " Phil lectured, his expression stern.

"But I shouldn't have been with them in the first place! How can you accept me back so easily when I hurt you so much! I hate myself for it!" Frank cried and it hurt Joe and their friends to see so much self loathing on Frank's part.

"Frank!" Joe said exasperated. "Just give it up okay, because we're not going anywhere. Everyone makes mistakes big brother, we're human. You're not invincible you know, so just knock it off and let us take care of you for a change."

They got him to the nurse and explained everything that had happened. Callie Shaw was in the clinic that day. She helped one day a week in the clinic. She gasped upon seeing Frank's face with its bruises and his nose that had finally sopped bleeding. The white handkerchief had been completely soaked with blood so Phil threw it out.

She helped clean him up and put an ice pack on his rapidly swelling shiner. Its was going to black and blue and would probably be an ugly shade of purple by the days end.

"How many times have I seen your face this way? How many times have I cleaned up your face? I can't stand it when you get hurt Frank." Callie said in soft tones. He caught her hand and put it to his lips. His sad eyes looked up at her pathetically.

"Okay cut out the sad eyes will you? You're forgiven as long as you never pull anything like this again. I love you, you know that? You really hurt your brother and your friends and me. We could have lost you to those nasty Spencer twins." She said with a shiver.

Frank stared at her in surprise. "Wait, you love me? Like in love with me?" He said and his brother and their friends watched with big smiles. Man, this was better then a soap opera.

Callie rolled her eyes. "No, I love you like a brother." She said. "Hey, that's my job." Joe said and the guys laughed.

"I'm in love with you Frank. Just quit getting hurt so much okay, I can't stand it." She said softly.

Frank quickly kissed her. "I'm in love with you too." He said.

"Hardy!" Nurse Susan barked." Take your brother and go home. Shaw, go with them. We're not getting any work done with this love fest going on in here." She sounded stern but she was smiling.

She shooed them out with Frank and Callie blushing furiously as they streamed into the hall way.

"Man, that was better then Days of Our Lives." Biff said with a chuckle.

"Well, we're glad you were so entertained. " Frank said his blush deepening.

"I'm taking you home. I'm bushed looking after you." Joe said and Frank laughed.

"Try looking after you Joe. That's a twenty four four hour job." Frank needled his brother.

"Am I not worth looking after?" Joe asked in a mock hurt tone. Frank smiled. "You bet you are little brother." He said and hugged him quickly, not caring if the whole school was watching.

"Hey later I'll droop off some food. You look like you could use some fattening up." Tony said. He'd been quiet most of the time. He looked away from the guys and stared down at his feet.

"I'll be right back Joe." Frank whispered and walked with Tony for a few minutes.

"I want to start hanging out at Mr. Pizza again. There's so many times I wanted to talk to you Tony, but I was a coward. I was thinking we could have one of our big beach parties or something like we used to. I want so much to make up for what I've done." Frank said softly.

"Don't you get that you already have? I've been mulling all this over. That's why I've been so quiet.

You've shown so much remorse over this, you did everything you could to make things right. Stop beating yourself up. You're a good man Frank Hardy, a good man. " Tony said and Frank hugged him. Tony smiled. "No more self loathing okay, it hurts to see you like that." He said and Frank nodded.

"I'll do my best." He was quiet a moment. " I meant what I said Tony. I want to start hanging out again. We should do something fun. Maybe in the Napoli." Frank said and Tony smiled. "Okay Frank." He said and they walked back to the Hardy's car.

"I'll bring by some food. You're getting to skinny." Tony said and Frank couldn't help but smile. The guys and Callie watched as Joe drove Frank home.

They turned and wandered slowly back to the school, happy everything had finally worked out with Frank and Joe.

The boys explained what happened to their startled mother and Aunt at them being home so early.

They saw Frank's face and cried out. His mom hugged him tightly and bowed her face into his hair. Frank sighed contently. It was so good to feel his mom's love again. He'd shut it out before and now his soul was flooded with happiness and his eyes glowed with light and life again. Joe watched the happy scene before him and sniffled a bit.

"Its okay Mom. I'd take a thousand beatings if it meant being close to Joe and my family and friends again." He said meaningfully.

"What about Callie, have you talked to Callie yet?" Aunt Gertrude inquired.

"Oh they're good, they're in love." Joe said wickedly.

Laura and Gertrude smiled as Frank flushed.

"Joe Hardy, you are so going to be toast!" Frank said and wriggled free from his mother's hug.

"Only if you can catch me!" Joe challenged.

"Oh, I'll catch you little brother. I'll get you my pretty and your little dog too!" Frank cackled and took off playfully after his brother.

Laura and Gertrude happily watched the brothers chase each other around the living room. It was so good to see them bond again.

Frank got his brother half way up the stairs.

"Foul, unnecessary roughness!" Joe called as Frank hauled him up the stairs, tickling him as they went.

"Mercy, Uncle! " Joe cried laughing so hard his sides ached. Frank stopped tickling him long enough to hug him.

"I love you little brother." He said, his voice heavy with emotion. "I love you too big brother." He said and they both went to their room for some much needed sack time.

They tried to get to sleep but they couldn't. Joe got up and settled into Frank's bed. "Aren't we getting a little to old for this brother?" Joe wondered as he burrowed close to Frank.

"You feel like getting up?" Frank asked sleepily.

"Nahh.." Joe mumbled.

"Then we're not to old for this." Frank said, wrapping his arms tightly around Joe. He rested his head on Joe's and dozed on and off.

" Frank?" Joe asked suddenly.

"Yeah Joe?" He asked very drowsy now.

"What's it like to be in love?" He asked, thinking about Chet's sister, Iola Morton. Frank opened his eyes.

"Its wonderful, little brother. Its like everything in the world is fresh and new. Its like an explosion of wonderful feelings." He did his best to explain.

"Do you think it will happen to me, being in love I mean? " Joe wondered.

"You bet it will. Why, any girl would be one big fool not to love you." Frank said softly.

"I was thinking of Iola Morton." He said and his brother smiled.

"You sweet on Chet's sister, you need to ask her out, a lot." Frank encouraged..

"I will, but after some much needed sleep." He said with a yawn. He settled back down against Frank. He felt safe again, curled close to his sleeping brother. The two fell into a much needed sleep.

Joe's last thought was that all is as it should be in the Hardy home again.

Frank thought about what his dad had said as he tumbled into a deep sleep. The Hardy love had brought him safely home again... just as his father had predicted it would...


	3. Chapter 3

The Homework Assignment

Three

Three days later Joe had to read his assignment at the big assembly in front of the entire school. All his friends and family were there. Of course Frank was there, sitting in between Callie and Iola.

Joe was called to read his essay. He read the essay, his voice filled with emotion as he did so. Several people in the audience looked around to see if they could see the amazing brother that Joe read about.

When he was done, Frank was limp with emotions because of his brother. The principal, Mrs. Molly Morgan stepped forward.

"I think we'd all like to meet Frank Hardy. I've had the pleasure myself but it isn't often the subject of one of our essays is here." She explained.

Frank was beet red as Callie pushed him forward.

He walked up onto the stage, solely focused on Joe.

The principal introduced him to thunderous applause. Frank shook her hand and then moved forward to hug his brother. "So how does it feel to have a brother that loves you as much as Joe? Everyone should have a brother that loves them as much as he does you." Mrs. Logan said.

Frank stayed close to Joe, his arm around his shoulder. "Blessed, I feel incredibly blessed to have a brother like Joe. " He said softly and finally the assembly came to an end.

Frank and Joe walked off the stage to be surrounded by their parents and friends. Iola stole Joe away for a moment while Frank talked with her brother.

"I think its wonderful that you could share that in front of the entire school. I didn't know you could be so sensitive. " She said softly.

Joe grinned and blushed at her compliment. She took his hand and pulled him over to her. She kissed him, taking him by surprise.

He responded to her kiss . They pulled apart wishing they didn't have to.

"You planning on more of that?" Joe said in a stunned sounding voice.

"Only if you want me to." Iola said. Now, it was her turn to blush.

"You bet I want you to. I, I want to kiss you too." He stammered. She smiled and hugged him. "Anytime you want to." She whispered.

The two rejoined the group outside. Frank saw his little brother's red face. He saw his happy grin and he saw his arm slip around Iola's waist.

Chet was watching them in delight. He was happy to see Joe was with his sister. It made the perfect end to a perfect day. They were all going to the Hardy house for a pool party that night. It was Friday, and everyone was eager for some fun.

Later Frank pulled Joe aside for a minute. Joe hadn't stopped grinning the entire evening. "You ask Iola out yet?" He asked. Joe nodded. "Well, what did she say?" Franked wanted to know, excited for his brother.

"She said yes." He said happily. "She's gonna be my steady girl Frank." He added after a minute.

Frank was happy for Joe. He watched with a smile as he rejoined Iola. If anyone deserved happiness and love, it was Joe. He was truly glad that he found someone as pretty, funny and totally enamored of him as Iola seemed to be.

He looked around to see his family and friends enjoying themselves. His mom and dad were dancing to music Joe had put on the sound system. Iola was dancing with Joe. The boys were either eating or in the pool swimming.

Frank pulled Callie up to dance. He looked up at the first of the night stars appearing in the sky. He kissed Callie and he saw Joe kissing Iola. His dad was kissing his mom. Aunt Gertrude had joined them and was swaying to the soft music playing in the background.

Tony and Chet were still eating and Phil was busy trying to dunk Biff in the pool.

Frank sighed happily as he kissed Callie again. He had everything a guy could want. He had parents that loved him, a brother that adored him and a beautiful girl in his arms. He was surrounded by his friends and he had more love then he ever thought possible. He had everything he could ever want right here in front of him. And he was never going to let it go again.

The End


End file.
